Cold Embrace
by RallyPointBravo
Summary: Bandit and Ela don't see eye to eye, but when forced to work together on a survival training exercise, the two become a little more open. (BanditXEla smut)


The night air was cold and harsh, as was to be expected in the region they were in. The breeze was soothing yet biting, and left a sting across exposed flesh, such as the space between the bridge of his nose and his forehead. Damn balaclavas.

Bandit sighed as he readjusted his weight on the freezing ground. The small dugout he and his partner had constructed was decent cover, but poor comfort. The few sleeping supplies they were given for this survival drill were terrible at best, and worthless at worst. The small tent had been erected, the sleeping mats placed, and the frozen dirt they called their home for the next few hours was shaped into a circular pit to contain their few things. They were still within their bags, ready to be picked up and carried off if need be.

God, he hated SERE training.

His partner seemed to share the opinion, however difficult to read her expressions were. The emerald haired woman had been sitting beside him, eating a packet of some MRE style of pasta, watching his back as he peeked over the ridge of their small camp, as he swore he had heard something.

"You heard an animal, Brunsmeier."

"I have to be sure."

Ela merely shook her head and crumpled up her empty little bag. Casually, she stood up and took another packet of food from their supplies and threw them at Dominic, seemingly bothered that he hadn't eaten in the last eight hours.

The packet bounced off his back and he turned, scowling.

"Aw, so you do care?" he sarcastically spoke, earning him an eye roll from the Polish woman.

"Just shut up and eat. I don't need to carry more dead weight."

"Hostile enough, Bosak?"

He earned no response, which was the typical reply from his partner. Oh how well they worked together. He would have rather snuggled with Seamus at night, but instead he was forced to share a tent with the most moody bitch on the team. At least she was still wearing those yoga pants…

Sighing, Dominic opened up the ration and pulled a spoon from his gear, and ate away. Looking up to the sky, it was clear that Ela was right to give him the food, it was about to get real damn cold out. He hastily scooped it into his mouth, bite by bite, until it was all but a memory. In the few minutes it took him to devour his meal, the temperature dropped by what seemed to be ten degrees.

Ela had already gotten herself situated within the tent, leaving Dominic to deal with their fire before heading in. A grumble and cold remark later, he was crawling into the tent. He knew it was going to be unpleasant to share with the green head, but the cold within the tent made it known that they would be forced to absolutely hug it out for warmth that night.

"You shut up about this. I don't want to sleep with you either."

"Am I that easy to read, Bosak?"

"Absolutely. Now hurry up, it's fucking freezing."

There was no argument to be had there. Quickly he arranged himself next to her, shedding nothing but his gloves and boots to keep warm. Similarly, Ela had only removed her hat and boots. The tent provided little space to be apart, so their sleeping arrangements were even less spacious. It seemed to Dominic that Ela was practically on top of him, and whilst the warmth was nice, the intimacy was not.

In his discomfort, he found himself shifting from side to side, trying to find an appropriately comfortable position to sleep in, much to Ela's annoyance.

"Jesus Christ Brunsmeier stop shifting around and sleep."

"Fuck you."

Rolling onto his side once more, he found himself right up against Ela's back, his chest pressed into her spine and his legs against her own. More importantly however, his groin against her rear.

"…Dominic."

It took him a moment to realize what he was doing, and just how awkward things had become between the two of them as they laid there. Tense moments passed with neither of them moving, and Dominic started to panic. Eventually, his brain came up with the genius idea to move from where he was.

He carefully moved himself away from the Bosak sister, allowing them a small bit of space once more. He let out a mental sigh as he closed his eyes and prepared to sleep, but was awoken when a pale hand reached out and pulled him against her once again.

It took him another moment to realize that yes, once again he was against her ass, but this time the silence was not so awkward. He was thinking that maybe she just liked the extra warmth, but then she started pressing her ass against his crotch. Now he knew what was going on.

Slowly, he placed his hand on her firm rear and gave it a nice squeeze, just to judge her reaction. She let out a small huff and turned to look at him, and her signature scowl had dissolved into a lustful daze. She could feel the new heat radiating from where her rear met his crotch, and was getting eager for it.

Dominic wasted no time. There was no time for foreplay, no time for softness. The two just needed to passionately fuck each other's brains out as soon as possible.

Leggings were pulled down to thighs, jackets were unzipped, and bedding was disturbed as the pair moved as quickly as they could. Ela reached her hand down the waistband of Dominic's pants and stroked firmly as he removed his jeans, feeling his warmth and length and smirking to herself.

Dominic effortlessly slid her undergarment to the side of her lips and lined himself up with her opening, slowly pressing his length into her. Ela bit down on her lip as she felt him plunge within her folds, but when he stopped to let her adjust to his cock, she reached back and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him against her, then rocked her hips back and forth along him.

His hands found her breasts, and he began to knead and pinch them as he shifted his hips into her own once more. Her folds were so warm, and so tight, he groaned into her ear as he slid in and out.

Ela, scowling bitch that she was, was simply smirking, as if challenging the German to show her something more. Challenging Dominic was one thing, but while he was plowing her? There is no way he could deny her challenge.

Quickly, he snatched both of her arms and forced them behind her back, then rolled her onto her stomach. Bringing her ass upwards, he pushed her face right into the sleeping mat, and got right back to pounding into her folds. Now she seemed to be enjoying it.

Her bare breasts bounced as she was forced into the mat over and over again, her quivering folds shuddering with every thrust. Dominic whispered angry and dirty things into her ear as he took her from behind, savoring every moment he had to make her pay for every time she was ever a bitch to him. It was the sweetest feeling he could think of, at least until she orgasmed.

Her body began to spasm as he folds tightened around his cock, and for once, she began to moan, long and loud as he rammed into her, giving her plump ass a smack every so often to make sure she felt his anger in her bliss.

As he orgasm continued, it became clear that he would not last much longer, and so quickly he pulled out of her and pushed her onto her back, then shoved his cock into her mouth. She seemed a bit shocked for a moment, but went right to work on his length until he erupted within her mouth, sending hot streams down the back of her throat until he was finished. After giving his member a good polishing, Ela shoved him off her and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. The two laid on their backs for a moment, reveling in their experience.

"I still hate you."

"I want to fuck again."

"…Yeah, me too."

There was not much sleep had that night, but when Dominic returned to base, the question of whether a wild animal attacked his back was asked many times.


End file.
